


Trowa's Garden

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had given Duo that plant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trowa's Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penguin88](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Penguin88).



He had given Duo that plant.

Duo had given him a weird look before grinning and putting the plant in a corner of his new apartment. Since then, every time Heero visited, he looked at the plant, his plant.

Then, one day, there was another plant beside it, and another. Duo said he liked them, they lightened up the apartment. When he moved to another place he took the plants with him and started a garden in his terrace.

Heero's plant had grown and stood in the middle, surrounded by all the little ones Duo had gotten, and Trowa had helped him plant.

Trowa knew about gardens. He had taught Duo how to plant seeds, how to take care of them, which branches to cut and which to let be.

That's how it started. Hours of gardening turned into hours of talks, and that, Heero could see, would turn into something more.

Now and then, when Heero visited and saw Trowa and Duo share one of those looks, he would shift his eyes to the garden and remember…

He had given Duo that plant.


End file.
